


Children of the Corn...Maze

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Hetaween 2020 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fear, Hetaween, Humorous Ending, Nyotalia, Tension, corn maze, prompt 6, pumpkin patch, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Alice and Amelia go on a date to the pumpkin patch and decide to go through the corn maze. That’s when everything went horribly wrong.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetaween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977382
Kudos: 7





	Children of the Corn...Maze

Fall wasn’t Amelia Jones’ favorite season - that was always summer. She loved the heat and fun and freedom that came with the season, which only seemed to disappear when fall came around to cool everything off. Plus, she had to sit by and watch everything slowly die, which was honestly kind of morbid. Pretty, admittedly, but morbid. There were only two things that saved the season, in her eyes. One: Halloween. It was the one night a year she could have fun playing dress-up and not get disapproving looks from adults thinking she was acting childish. Two: fall was Alice’s favorite season. Unlike Amelia, her girlfriend actually did like the cold. According to her, it was an excuse to finally dress in warm clothes and drink hot chocolate and stay in. Amelia supposed she had a point, though she’d never admitted it. Fall could definitely be fun - you could put up spooky decorations, you could carve weird faces on pumpkins, you could yell at your favorite college football team on the TV while getting annoyed looks from your girlfriend.

That was how they’d ended up at a pumpkin patch on date night. It was a cloudy day, a couple of hours before sunset, and both women had broken out their jackets to combat the chill hanging in the air. The pumpkin patch was one of the places Amelia liked most about the fall season. Her town’s pumpkin patch was placed at the edge of a large farm and hosted in one of the barns at the edge of a vast field of tall corn stalks. The barn was set up to display the array of vegetables that had been harvested from surrounding farms and the land around it was piled with barrels of hay and orange pumpkins of all different sizes. There were even games and events too. Bobbing for apples, free horse rides, a petting zoo, a corn maze.

It was the corn maze that Amelia was most interested in. Rumor had it that two people disappeared every year in the tall stocks of corn, never to be seen again, and that you could still hear the echo of screams coming from those who'd been lost in its twists and turns. Nah, that was a complete lie. There was always a cash prize hidden somewhere in the maze and Amelia was determined to find it. If anyone could find it, it was going to be her and Alice.

The couple went to the petting zoo first, giving Amelia time to fawn over all the tiny, baby animals that galloped and hopped and strode around their pens, while Alice stood behind her trying to hide the smile on her face. Amelia surrounded by baby animals was always adorable, especially when they realized she had food and flocked towards her. Then, they browsed the displays of pumpkins, searching for ones that they could take home to carve. Amelia insisted on buying the biggest one she could - easily double the size of her head - and hauled it all the way out to their car stubbornly, despite obviously struggling to carry it, while Alice watched amusingly from behind, carrying her own, normal-sized pumpkin.

Then, it was time to enter the maze. Amelia was buzzing with excitement and she practically pulled Alice by the arm to its intimidating entrance. The corn stocks were much taller up close, towering over both women, and packed thickly into the field to make a wall of green. Within the field, winding, narrow dirt paths had been carved out, leading deeper and deeper into the field. The paths were different each year, ever-changing, and occasionally lit with dim, flickering candlelight of a carved jack-o-lantern. Above them, the sunlight was fading from the sky and night was just beginning to set in. A full moon had replaced the sun and was hanging precariously in the sky, surrounded by stars and casting light down upon the field. As the night grew darker, more and more people slowly filtering into the maze - couples and groups and families, all trying to enjoy the cool autumn night or find the hidden prize or just out for kicks.

“Come on, Alice, let’s goooooo,” Amelia said, dragging Alice towards the entrance by the arm. “I wanna find the priiiiiiize.”

“You are a child,” Alice huffed, an amused laugh her voice and a smile on her face, allowing herself to be dragged into the maze by her girlfriend.

Amelia’s answer was just a giggle. Finally, after Amelia decided Alice was moving too slowly, she ran ahead into the maze.

“Amelia!” the younger woman heard Alice call from behind her, rushing to catch up with Amelia as she plunged into the narrow corn maze, driven by her excitement.

She realized too late that she’d made a terrible error. People, it seemed, disappeared quickly in a maze. All those people who’d entered in droves before her were nowhere to be seen and, now, even Alice was absent. Amelia was alone in the corn maze.

All thoughts about the prize immediately flooded from her mind. The air suddenly felt much colder and the maze much darker than it had beforehand. A slight breeze blew through the field and rattled the corn stocks, like a secretive whisper in the shadows. Amelia turned around towards the way she came and searched the poorly lit passageway. Surely she hadn’t gone that deep into the maze, right?

She jogged her way through the maze, trying to find the exit or Alice or anyone who could help her get out. Five minutes later and she felt more lost than she had before. Fuck.

“Alice?” she called out, hoping that maybe her girlfriend was nearby and would be able to hear her. No answer. “ALICE?”

Only the darkness of the maze answered her back.

Swallowing down a small bit - okay, maybe more than a small bit - of panic, Amelia continued to wander further into the maze, trying to find an exit and panicking more and more when she couldn’t. She knew, logically, that panicking was not the solution and that she needed to calm down in order to find her way out. Logic was not currently working.

Amelia bit at her lower lip and searched the corn stocks surrounding her for any sign of extra light. She didn’t see anything but the glow of the jack-o-lanterns and the pure darkness that was soaked into the stocks. A brush of movement went through the tall plants, jerking them back and forth. Amelia jumped and stared, wide-eyed at the stocks.

“Wh-who’s there?!”

Nothing.

“I’m not scared of you!”

That was a total lie.

A string of manic, high-pitched giggles erupted at her statement. Tiny and hushed at first, but growing each second. Amelia could feel her heartbeat speed up in her chest because what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck -

Suddenly, four large, furry creatures burst through the corn stocks in front of Amelia. Before she could even reach, a scream ripped its way through Amelia’s throat and pierced the air.

As soon as the scream faded in her ears, Amelia could hear a burst of deeper, mocking laughter replace the light giggling. It didn’t take Amelia long to figure out what happened.

The four teenagers ran away and disappeared back into the corn stocks, off to scare another poor, unsuspecting victim. Amelia let off a growl and a sharp huff, as an embarrassed blush heated her cheeks. “You little shits!”

“Amelia?”

Relief flooded through her system, cool and calming.

“Alice! Oh, thank god.”

Alice snorted out an amused laugh - a rare sound from her. Amelia was glad she found amusement from her pain.

“I heard your scream. Are you alright?”

“Umm, yeah, yeah, it was just some fucking kids.”

Amelia could see Alice scan her up and down. “Alright, well, I found an employee. He said he could lead us out.”

“Yeah, that’s...that’s probably for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6 for Hetaween - which was scream!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
